Mi Primer Diente de Leon en Primavera
by DianaDeLore
Summary: Es una Historia Post-Sinsajo, y Pre-Epilogo sobre como lograron superar sus dificultades, Mucho Humor, Drama, Romance de todo un Poco Lemmons no creo Espero que les Guste
1. Consiguiéndole Una Novia a Haymitch

Estaba sentada esperando lo que parecían años porque yo, ya quería que el llegara, el chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza el prometió que vendría, él no me va a defraudar llevo esperanto este momento todo el día me dijo que lo esperara en el porche, El mi diente de león en primavera, el único que me hace sentir VIVA, es el Peeta Mellark

Quien diría que yo Katniss Everdeen me llegaría algún día a enamorar, yo me di cuenta que me hacía falta después de la segunda arena cuando el capitolio lo secuestro me di cuenta que lo amaba, me había quitado una de las pocas cosas que estaba segura de querer, la otra cosa que yo o estaba segura de querer era Prim mi Patito, bendito sea el día en que mate a Coin, yo no soy una de las personas que se siente bien después de matar a alguien pero ella era ella y el mundo está mejor así , estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando ,silenciosamente pero llorando cada vez que recuerdo a Prim termino llorando me volví a más sensible después de su muerte , siento que unas manos me abrazan por detrás , cuando veo esos ojos azules que me envuelven en un mar de paz y tranquilidad y le doy un tierno beso que no habría acabado a no ser por el adorable de mi Ex. Mentor (se nota el sarcasmo)

-Cuidado si no paran van a perder su virginidad en medio de la calle

-Cállate Haymitch-grito

-Cariño tranquila que Haymitch no tenga novia no es nuestra culpa, además es su problema que no tenga nada más interesante que hacer además de entrometerse en la vida de los demás-dice Peeta y con eso logro que Haymitch se tragara sus palabras y volviera por donde vino

-Peeta ven entremos no queremos que ¿vuelva aparecer cierto? -Digo el solo entrelaza nuestras manos y asiente para que entremos

-Peeta que tal si les conseguimos una novia Haymitch-digo

-Si creo que tal vez sea necesario, podríamos preguntarle a Effie

-A Effie estás seguro de lo que dices no se tal vez bebiste algo o te juntaste con Haymitch, pero no creo que sea muy seguro podrían hacer explotar la casa

-Como nosotros todavía no la hacemos explotar y llevamos 2 meses viviendo juntos

-Pero eso somos nosotros la gran diferencia es que tú me amas y también te amo

-Puedes repetir lo último que dijiste no escuche bien

-TE AMO PEETA MELLARCK! , eso dije

-Ya escuche, es más creo que hasta Haymitch escucho

-Preciosa ya era hora de que te declararas – grita Haymitch

-Te lo dije- dice Peeta

-Ya pero nosotros estábamos hablando de la Novia de Haymitch, yo sigo diciendo que con Effie podrían hacer explotar la casa es peligroso, además Haymitch pasa casi todo el tiempo borracho y su casa es un asco si no te diste cuenta creo que la última vez que limpio fue hace años y a Effie le gusta todo perfecto y Haymitch no es el Sr. Perfección, por el Sr. Perfección es usted Sr. Mellarck además yo creo que sería necesario que Haymitch tuviera unas clases de modales, porque Effie no lo soporta es más ella dice que el mundo estaría mejor sin el

-Kat según lo que yo he visto el contacto que le trae alcohol a Haymitch es la mismísima Effie Trincket

-Me estas mintiendo, eso es imposible que yo recuerde Effie odia el hecho de que Haymitch beba ella decía que le bajaba la escala como se supone que es una persona de la "Alta Sociedad del Distrito" así que es mejor que vallas y distraigas a Haymitch para que no se dé cuenta de lo que estoy planeando

-¿Que tramas?

-Haremos una cena a la cual invitaremos a Effie, Johanna y Annie y así juntaremos a Haymitch con Effie los dejaremos solos y nos encargaremos de Johanna para que no lo arruine y después veremos si no se mataron y después serán felices a su manera

-WOW creo que te superaste Kat pensaste en casi todo, lo único que falto es que van a pensar que queremos celebrar algo o piensas decirle a los demás tus planes y a Effie le dirás que queremos verla

-Peeta es una idea increíble, Manos a la obra


	2. Manos a La Obra

-Los ingredientes - miro la mesa para revisar

–Listo, Pandero -observo la cocina para buscar pero no lo encuentro

-¿Peeta dónde estás? - Silencio absoluto

-Peeta! ¿Dónde Estás?

-Kat, estoy aquí arriba en el estudio- me paso una mano por la cabeza para quitarme el sudor que se creó con mi preocupación por no saber dónde estaba

-Peeta te necesito aquí abajo

-Para que se podría saber

-Quieres que queme la casa o prefieres seguir como estas de cómodo

-Enseguida bajo Kat

-Veo que no te gusta la idea de que "La Chica En Llamas" queme la casa cocinando ¿cierto? O me equivoco

-Kat a nadie le gusta la idea de que quemes la casa, es más sería más fácil que quemaras la casa de Haymitch con todo el alcohol que contiene

-Viendo que sacaste el tema de Haymitch, que tal las clases de modales y el arreglo de su casa

-Es un asco no hay caso no se puede hacer nada cada vez que tiro al drenaje una botella aparece otra, pareciera que se multiplican

-Ese Problema hay que córtalo de Raíz llamare a Effie pidiendo que no envíe más botellas, después de que termines ese Pastel porque soy un asco en la cocina

-Oh no Srta. Everdeen Usted me ayudara a hacerlo aun que esta cocina termina hecha un asco

-Lo siento Sr. Mellarck pero tengo que encargarme de un Borracho sin remedio al estilo Katniss Everdeen si tu no lo lograste por las buenas habrá que hacerlo por las malas- Dicho esto me retire de la cocina hacia la casa de Haymitch, cuando abrí la puerta me quede unos momentos en la entrada en silencio para ver si se escuchaba algo

-Hola, Haymitch ¿estás?

-Preciosa, ¿eres tú?

-¿Quién más va a ser?

-Si eres tú, te puedes ir por donde entraste no necesito a nadie

-Ya Haymitch estas con la idea de que nadie te quiere y todos lo odian o me equivoco, porque si es así lo que menos voy a hacer es irme de aquí- entro al salón y lo que encuentro ahí me deja impresionada

-WOW quien limpio todo esto, porque si me dices que fuiste tú no te creo

-Si preciosa yo lo hice después de que el chico viniera todas las tardes a molestar, no me quedo otra, pero sigo sin entender para que esto de los modales y que deje de beber

-Ahí Peeta no te dijo lo de la cena

-¿Que cena?

-La cena que vamos a hacer en mi casa a la cual invitamos a Annie, Johanna y a… - me tapo la boca antes de decir algo estúpido y que Haymitch deje asquerosa su casa de nuevo

-Y ¿Quién?

-Effie

-Effie Trinket- me dice mientras palidece

-Si Effie Trinket nuestra antigua escolta y necesitamos que se quede a dormir en tu casa porque a la mía no le quedan más habitaciones para invitados, porque hay una para Annie, otra para Johanna y no que dan más porque la otra no se toca

-Está bien tus ganas pero no creas que tratare bien a esa Mujer

-Oh no Haymitch la trataras muy bien porque ella últimamente ha tenido muchas recaídas y necesita apoyo emocional, así que no beberás, te comportaras como un caballero y si serás el Sr. Perfección para algo quería que Peeta te diera clase de modales, pero como no dejaste que el hiciera nada, ahora no puedes reclamar que no te avisamos

-Muy Bien me comportare si ella se comporta o si no esperes nada de mi parte

-Está bien pero te comportaras y no la insultaras otra cosa debes ir a recogerlos a la estación, porque con Peeta arreglaremos todo para la cena

-Alguna cosa más, Preciosa

-No nada mas Haymitch las demás cosas la arreglaremos nosotros, así que es mejor que mantengas el orden aquí

-Ya los llamaste

-Si por que

-Entonces ya te confirmaron ¿cierto?

-Si por que

-Por nada quería saber si lo estaban inventando solamente para que ordene mi casa

-Bueno ya que tú hiciste todo tu solito me retiro

-Ya era hora de que me dejaras solo-dice entre dientes

-Adiós, Haymitch- cuando ya había cerrado la puerta escuche un grito que decía

-MUJERES

-Te escuche Haymitch-grite, cuando iba entrando a mi casa ciento un aromas dulzones en el aire

-Peeta volví – el sale de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Como te fue Kat

-Excelente no pudo haber ido mejor, cuando llega él ya había ordenado todo por su cuenta e incluso estaba sobrio, es más aceptara a Effie en su casa y los ira a buscar a la estación mientras preparamos todo, para la cena - cuando termino de decir eso me abraza por la cintura y me besa los labios tan dulcemente, seguimos asi unos momentos hasta que alguien golpea la puerta

-Ya deben haber llegado Kat, vamos abre tu la puerta y yo arreglo la mesa

-Ok, ya voy

-Katniss ¿Quieres un Azucarillo?

-Mierda

* * *

Bueno este es el Segundo Cap. de mi Historia si la ven en otra Pagina por ejemplo Potterfics, es la mia

Se aceptan Reviews de todo tipo

Saludos :3


	3. Relato Odair

POV Finnick

-Katniss ¿Quieres un Azucarillo?

-Mierda- ella se desmaya después de decir eso, cuando cae al suelo Peeta sale de la cocina y toma a Katniss y la lleva al salón, lo seguimos cuando Katniss ya está en el sofá Peeta me señala y pregunta

-¿Que paso aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que estas tu aquí?- me pregunta mientras me señala con el dedo

-Yo explicare todo pero siéntense para que no haya otro desmayo

*Flash Back*

-Acababa de explotar el Holo, y los Mutos desistieron en intentar matarnos solo nos apresaron como lo haría cualquier agente de la paz, como estaba sin fuerza no me interpuse, me llevaron atravesaron de los túneles hacia la Mansión de Snow, ya ahí me encerraron en una habitación blanca con una camilla en medio, no había nada extraño en esa pieza a excepción de la mesa con rosas blancas en el centro, de esas mejoradas genéticamente, las que tienen un aroma asqueroso-de repente se interrumpe mi relato cuando reacciona Katniss y me mira como si fuera un Extraterrestre, Peeta le dice en susurros que estoy explicando mi Secuestro y me dejan hablar-Como decía, solo estaban esa asquerosas rosas, tenían un veneno raro , no era de Rastreovispulas era uno más débil que me confundía pero no me trataba en poner en contra de Annie si no que encontrar de Katniss -Peeta me mira como si tuviera 3 cabezas- con Kat tengo una relación como si fuéramos hermanos la quiero como una hermana pequeña además estoy Casado Mellark, en fin como decía me querían poner en contra de Kat por que descubrieron que tú te estabas controlando *Señalo a Peeta* y luego de eso entraron a la habitación me dijeron que debía matarte por que eras un problema para el País que era peligrosa y ese tipo de cosas por el estilo insultos de todo tipo en fin yo no les tome atención y después entraron unos rebeldes y los apresaron y detrás de ellos venia Coin y ella dijo "Déjenlo aquí no pueden saber que está vivo, tratarían de rescatarlo Primero debe morir el Sinsajo y el Sr. Mellark no lo está haciendo bien se suponía que debía matarla mientras estaban en su supuesta misión pero supo controlarse a través del dolor", "Si Sra. Presidenta" , "Y sobre ti no te preocupes después de la muerte de Snow, y la del Sinsajo vendrás tu " después de decir eso se retiró dejándome solo, después de su visitas solo venia una chico Avox 2 veces al día para alimentarme y luego sedarme, así me mantuvieron por no sé cuánto tiempo, cuando Paylor me saco de ahí me dijo que ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de Coin pero dijo que ella no sabía que yo seguía vivo y que estaba apresado, cuando pude salir de ahí me tuvieron un mes en rehabilitación por que el veneno estaba alojado en el cerebro y me podría hacer actuar extraño, cuando paso ese tiempo y pude regresar al 4 Annie ya iba a tener él bebe yo llegue unos días antes de que naciera pero como Annie creía que era producto de su imaginación le puso al bebe Finnick Odair Junior.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Wow, cada día encuentro un motivo para estar feliz de haber matado a Coin- Dice Kat

* * *

Holi, tal vez algunas personas me Amen por salvar al hermoso y Sexy Finnick Odair, pero no podia evitarlo el es demasiado Genial para morir

Dejen Reviews Por fis

Saludos :3


	4. La Cenita

POV Katniss

Cuando Salí del shock de todo lo que explico Finnick me puse a pensar en por que lo torturaron también en contra mía, es cierto que yo también lo quiero como un Hermano Mayor, pero el Ama a Annie y a su bebe (Finnick Jr.), no les bastó con tratar de arruinar la vida de Peeta, también trataron de arruinar la de Finnick, ósea ya estábamos lo suficientemente mal al saber que estaba "Muerto" y yo que creía que era mi culpa.

-Kat, te sientes mejor-Pregunta, Peeta

-Sí, creo que solo fue el Shock de ver a Finnick, Todavía hay algo que no entiendo, Annie entonces era Finnick lo que se escuchaba cuando te llame por teléfono

-Kat, si era Finn, pero él no quería decirlo por teléfono quería decírselo a todos al mismo tiempo

-Ahh, ahora comprendo los únicos que no sabíamos que estaba vivo éramos Haymitch, Peeta y Yo

-Sí, encontramos que eso era mejor y cuando estuviéramos todos juntos yo les explicaría la situación por la que pase- Dice Finn

-Bueno es mejor que vallamos a comer, está servido

-Kat vista a Haymitch y Effie ?

-No porque, Peeta ve a casa de Haymitch para ver si siguen vivos, comprueba que todavía no se han matado- Peeta sale rápidamente de la casa y se dirige a la de Haymitch, yo me quedo en la puerta observando, después de unos minutos vuelve y tiene cara de a ver visto un Fantasma

-Peet, Que paso ahí adentro

-Kat, tu plan funciono demasiado para mi Salud Mental

-¿Por qué?

-Se estaban "Comiendo" – Cuando dice eso yo abro los ojos desmesuradamente

-No es Literal ¿cierto?

-Para nada Kat

-Finnick, tú y Johanna tienen más cabeza para esto vayan a comprobarlo

-Hay Descerebrada no te atreves a ver como se dan besitos, siendo que tú con Peeta se comían cada vez que veían una cámara

-Jo esto no se parece en nada a lo que nosotros hacíamos en las cámaras, es algo más Parecido a que estuvieran Procreando

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba ven Jo necesitare ayuda-Dice Finn

-Ohh ese fue el "GRAN Finnick Odair" pidiendo ayuda

-Jo, es enserio esto puede pasar a mayores hay que detenerlos antes de que pase algo malo

-Si siguen discutiendo menos van a llegar y yo no puedo ir a ver eso, no ven que Peeta quedo traumado, con lo que vio, Peeta ven conmigo al salón, vuelvo en 5 minutos si siguen ahí iré por mi arco y flechas porque no creo que anden con una Hacha, y tu Tridente o me equivoco- dicho eso salieron derechito a la casa de Haymitch

-Kat, esto es enserio como se les ocurre hacer eso tenía incluso la puerta abierta, cualquier persono pudo haber entrado y créeme lo que había ahí no era muy bonito que se diga

-Peeta si te creo lo que no entiendo es por qué exageras tanto la situación las cosas que estaban haciendo Hay y Effie, nos las pasaron en clases, y yo que no era la más aplicada entiendo, lo que estaban haciendo no es para tanto son adultos

-Kat, si lo hubieras visto tú me entenderías nunca creí que me encontraría a alguien en una situación tan comprometedora, definitivamente , nunca mi papa ni siquiera me había dado la supuesta "Charla"

-Peet, hubieras comenzado por eso, mi Mama podrá ser muchas cosas pero tuvo la suficiente conciencia de darme la famosa "Charla", podrías hablar con Finn cuando vuelva

-Kat no creo que sea fácil hablar de ese tipo de cosas imagínate el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo contigo, Finnick se va a reír de mi- y no pudo seguir hablando por que Finn lo interrumpió

-De quien me voy a Reír

-Volvieron, que paso que consiguieron y díganme que todavía conservan su Salud Mental, porque o si no una flecha en el cuello de Haymitch habrá(N/A: Rimo y no me di cuenta)

-Kat, tranquila si conservamos nuestra salud mental pero creo que, podría explotar no era nada lindo de ver lo que no encontramos, parecían conejos porque cuando ….-yo lo callo antes de que diga algo que afecte la salud mental de Peeta y la Mía

-Si entendí Finn, bueno supongo que todos entendimos lo que quieres decir, bueno como Haymitch y Effie se las arreglaron solos supongo que solo nosotros cenaremos, Peet hay que calentar la comida de nuevo-Silencio- ¿Peeta donde te metiste?

-Jo, adonde se fueron Peeta y Finnick

-Descerebrada, escuchamos parte de tu conversación con Peeta porque volvimos antes, y Finnick se llevó a Peeta a tener la famosa "Charla" como dijiste, es verdad que tu mama te hablo de esas cosas

-No, Jo solo lo dije para tranquilizarlo, si quieres hablar conmigo es mejor después de comer ahora tengo hambre ven vamos a buscar a Annie y Finn Jr.

-Está Bien descerebrada

POV Peeta

-Que quieres Finn

-Peeta te voy a explicar algunas cosas

-No me digas que escuchaste mi conversación con Kat

-Tal vez quien sabe

-Eso significa que si escuchaste, si quieres hablar conmigo hazlo después de comer en estos momentos tengo mucha hambre

-Muy Bien, pero no te salvaras no me iré sin antes hablar contigo

-Entonces, supongo que tendremos que hablar a la noche, así antes te iras y te llevaras a Johanna con ustedes porque es mala influencia para Kat

-Huy que rudo Mellarksito(*)

-WOW te superaste todos los Apodos hasta el momento

-Qué raro ese te lo Juro que lo leí en una parte(*)

-En fin entremos antes de que se maten, entre ellas porque Kat no bromeaba cunado dijo que su arco estaba al alcance de la mano, porque lo tiene en la despensa

-¿Porque lo guarda con la comida?

-Créeme no tengo ni la menor idea, ni la menor idea

-Tal vez sea porque Kat está loca, no su pulsera decía otra cosa como desorientada

-Mentalmente Desorientada –respondo yo y luego le pregunto- Finnick no te lo tomes a Mal pero ¿Annie también tenía una de esas o no?

-No a Annie nunca le dieron una de ese porque, el que llevaba una pulsera como la de Kat era Yo

-¿Y que decía?

-Problemas Atencionales, Terapia intensiva

-¿Por qué nunca te vi la pulsera?

-Ah eso, tu no alcanzaste a verla porque cuando apareció Annie volví a estar en Paz.

-Que buena suerte tuviste yo la primera vez que vi a Kat trate de matarla.

-Esos son tecnicismos, lo importante es que "Llamitas" te dijo que te ama y ya no tratas de matarla muy a menudo- dijo eso mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Eres tan bueno subiendo el ánimo Finn, ahora entiendo porque te llevas también con Johanna, Katniss y Haymitch son tan sarcásticos, le alegran el ánimo a cualquiera (Sarcasmo On).

-Hay Peeta, se supone que la que tiene el encanto de una Babosa Muerta es "Llamitas" no tu "Chico del Pan"

-Quien te dijo lo del encanto de una Babosa Muerta y lo del "Chico del Pan"

-Lo de la Babosa Muerta fue Haymitch, en sus Juegos estaba tan borracho que no sabía lo que decía, lo del "Chico de Pan" fue Kat, cuando estábamos en el 13 decía algo de que ya no tendría a su "Chico del Pan" por qué la odia así que saque mis propias conclusiones-Cuando entramos a la Cocina lo que había ahí dentro nos dejó impresionados

POV Katniss

Cuando subimos, nos encontramos a Annie cambiando los Pañales de Finnick Jr.

-Annie cuando termines baja para Cenar

-No te preocupes Katniss estamos en unos momentos abajo-Dice con su Dulce Voz

-Descerebrada sabes cómo se hace esto-Dice Jo, tratando de encender la cocina

-Jo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se enciende eso mejor esperemos a los chicos-en eso entra Annie

-Annie tu sabes encender esto- Le pregunto

-Si Kat, sostenme a Finnick mientras lo hago- Me entrega a Finnick y yo lo entretengo haciéndole cosquillas, en lo que siento unas manos en la cintura, pero no me asusto porque se de quien son, pone su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurra en el oído

-Serias una buena Madre- cuando termina de decir eso me quedo estática, creo que Finnick se dio cuenta, porque me saca al bebe de los brazos y dice

-Quien es un lindo Bebe, Quien es un lindo Bebe-y así sucesivamente hasta que Johanna se cabrea y le dice

-Finnick que tu hijo no sepa hablar, y no pueda decir que el único bebe aquí eres tú no significa que los demás no sepamos

-Jo, déjalo recuerda que todavía no ha madurado podrá tener como 27 años, pero Mentalmente creo que tiene 5

-Al fin alguien, que no dice algo descerebrado,¿ Annie está caliente la comida?

-Si Jo, siéntense yo sirvo

-No Annie siéntate Tú, yo sirvo- dice Peeta, cuando todos estábamos comiendo Finnick, pregunta

-Peeta ¿Por qué dijiste que el plan de Kat estaba saliendo demasiado bien, cuando volviste de casa de Haymitch?

-Peeta dijo eso porque mi plan era que todos vinieran a cenar pero que después dejar a Haymitch y Effie solos, para que hablaran sobre sus sentimientos y esas cosas por el estilo, pero veo que no necesitamos y por la Salud Mental de casi todos, no le pedirán que relate lo que vio, como ustedes no dirán nada , entendido-Ellos asienten- Muy no habría gustado, tener que usar mi arco, o a Buttercup, que el otro día por ejemplo cuando Haymitch vino demasiado Borracho que no sé cómo seguía de pie él le dio un Zarpazo y él todavía tiene la cicatriz en la mano.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste, subire la Otra Parte del Capitulo, si tengo por lo menos un Review es que, yo subo la historia en Potterfiscs y por lo menos tengo un comentario, por capitulo pero bueno si les gusta bien y si no les gusta bien tambien por que es mi esfuerzo como Escritora.

Saludos :3


	5. La Cenita Parte 2

-Tienes un gato Demoniaco, Descerebrada

-Si Jo pero es la única cosa que me queda de Prim- Se me Quiebra la Voz en la última frase y Peeta, se para a abrazarme y consolarme, y Finnick le dice:

-Jo eres una insensible, si tanto detestas al gato, ve a verlo y pasa tiempo de calidad con él, pero no lo mates

-Finn no importa, porque al parecer Buttercup, es inmortal.

-¿Cómo que inmortal?- Preguntan al unísono .

-No se muere, es más el llego desde el trece solo, de un día para otro estaba aquí pero bueno nunca encontró lo que buscaba.

*Flash-Back*

-"Fue un viaje en vano, ella no está aquí"- le digo, Buttercup sisea de nuevo-"No está aquí, puedes sisear todo lo que quieras, no encontraras a Prim" – a su nombre, él está alerta, eleva sus orejas fláccidas, comienza a Maullar esperanzado-"¡Sal!"- el esquiva la almohada que le lanzo-"¡Vete no hay nada, aquí para ti"- comienzo a temblar, furiosa con el -"¡Ella no va a volver, nunca más de nuevo!"- tomo otra almohada y me pongo de pie para mejorar mi puntería, de ninguna parte, las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por mis mejillas- "Ella está muerta"- aprieto mi estómago, para anular el dolor, me hundo en mis talones, meciendo la almohada- "Ella está Muerta Gato Estúpido, Ella está Muerta".

*Fin Flash-Back"

Termino el relato llorando a mares, Peeta me abraza y susurra palabras consoladoras y después digo.

-Después de ese día Buttercup, dormía conmigo como lo hacía con Prim, hasta hace 2 meses cuando empezó a vivir con Peeta.

-Huy La Chica En Llamas es rápida, se supone que uno se casa primero antes de convivir, entonces ya deben saber cómo se hacen los bebes- dice Jo y con Peeta nos sonrojamos automáticamente

-Jo nosotros no somos unos Pervertidos como Tú, Finn y Haymitch- Responde Peeta

Finnick iba a responder, pero tocan la puerta, yo me levanto rápidamente voy a la despensa y saco mi arco y con flechas y me las cuelgo en la espalda, Finn, Jo y Annie me miran y se largan a reír con Finn Jr. Siguiéndoles y Peeta solo trata de guardar la compostura, cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos y lo apunto con una flecha haciendo que retroceda, los demás ya no pueden dejar de reír ya están tirados en el suelo agarrándose el estómago con lágrimas en los ojos y luego le digo

-Tu quien te crees para poner un pie en mi casa, y poner en peligro la salud mental de las personas que están aquí- luego me dirijo a Effie, que está detrás de El- y tu Effie, tanto que hablabas de los Jodidos modales y llegas al distrito y lo primero que haces es Tirarte a mi Ex Mentor, ya no sé cómo voy a mirarlos a la cara sobre todo a ti Haymitch *Lo Señala* que te tenía como un segundo padre- termino gritando furiosa y Peeta, Jo, Finn y Annie siguen en el suelo, con muchas lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír (N/A: Mas de alguno se debió hacer Pis jijiji), miro a Peeta con el Ceño Fruncido buscando apoyo y él se levanta y se dirige a Haymitch

-Por la Salud Mental de algunos, de los que están aquí olvidaremos, lo que ocurrió en tu casa, pero nos explicaran que tipo de relación tienen ustedes *los señala* 2.

-Nosotros llevamos Saliendo, desde después de la Guerra- explica Effie y yo digo

-Claro, Haymitch y nosotros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para conseguirte una novia y resulta que tienes una

-Lo siento Preciosa, pero nosotros no vinimos a escuchar un sermón tuyo, vinimos a cenar

-Pues, Que lastima, ya terminamos de comer y creo que ya comiste lo suficiente, así que si quieres hacer algo decente, solo tendrán derecho a la Sopa de Ardilla que dejo hecha Sae Ayer y no comerán Postre- cuando termino de decir eso vuelven a estallar las risas, por que recuerdan de cuando a los profesionales los dejaban sin postre y Effie se siente indignada y tengo una idea para molestarla aún más todavía, ellos van a la mesa cuando termino de servirles Effie está comiendo asqueada y cuando toca La mesa yo grito

-¡Cuidado Effie eso es Caoba!- y todos menos Effie estallan en risas, porque no falta el que ha tenido encuentros de este tipo con Effie, Ella se para y dice:

-Está bien me lo merezco, siempre he estado hablando sobre los modales pero ni yo misma los cumplo, tan poco me merezco el mejor trato pero no rían a costa mía es lo único que pido

-Effie, lo siento te lo merecías y mucho, pero como dijo Peeta olvidaremos lo que paso en casa de Haymitch, pero aun así no los dejaremos comer postre, porque Finnick Jr. Ya se comió la mitad, al parecer es como su Padre, puede comer y comer pero no queda satisfecho

-Qué vergüenza Kat, siendo que la que come pasteles del panadero todos los días eres tu- Dice Finn, falsamente indignado

-Quien sabe que otras "Cosas" comerá- murmulla Jo, yo que todavía tenía el arco en mi espalda la apunto con una flecha y digo:

-Repite lo que dijiste si no quieres que mañana comamos sopa a lo Manson

-Que descerebrada yo solo dije, cosas que pueden pasar con el hecho de que sea un adolecente Hormonal- Luego de Ella dijo Eso Finnick y Haymitch se largan a reír mientras yo y Peeta nos sonrojamos automáticamente

-Cállate Johanna si no quieres pasar a mejor vida, si sigues insinuando ese tipo de cosas yo mismo te echare a la olla - dice Peeta un poquito enojado

* * *

Holis

Volvi con un Nuevo Capitulo, les gusto o no espero que si se aceptan Reviews de todo tipo

Reviews Time:

LiloBravo: Que bueno Que te guste, ahora se supo que paso con Haymitch y Effie

Saludos :3

PD: Por Fis no le cuesta nada dejar Reviews y lo admito tambien soy una Lectora Fantasma la mayoria de la Veces pero necesito saber que piensan de mi Historia

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	6. Johanna empieza a Cavar tu Tumba

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, ya estábamos Hablando incoherencias, solo porque la genial Johanna se le ocurrió hacer una bebida y Haymitch la ayudo ósea que tenía cantidades de alcohol no habituales, para la gran mayoría de nosotros es decir: Annie, Effie, Peeta y Yo, como las cosas que decíamos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, Jo se le ocurrió que era el momento perfecto para la "Charla" así nos podrían decir muchas cosas vergonzosas y nosotros las pasaríamos de largo a no ser que tu viéramos unos momentos de lucidez, como casi imposible si a las bebidas le echaron Grandes Cantidades de Ron, el cual no es muy bueno para nosotros y eso que en otras "Celebraciones" en Familia he bebido alcohol, pero otros tipos como Cerveza, o lo más fuerte un Tequila a no ser que cuenta la vez que me emborrache en casa de Haymitch con wisky cuando dijeron lo del Quarter Quell, esa fue la única vez que he quedado inconsciente, lo de los Tequilas fue por que hice una Apuesta con Jo de que no me podía tomar media botella sin desmallarme y lo logre es más me tome la botella entera y Haymitch se enfadó con nosotras y nuestras Locas "Noches de Chicas" pero bueno, me acuerdo que para ese tiempo yo ya había hablado con Gale y volvimos hacer Amigos Y descubrí que tenía en la mira a la Srta. Manson y esa Srta. No se quedaba atrás los dos se agradan pero hasta el momento no he sabido nada de ellos juntos

-Muy Bien ahora que no están muy lucidos les daré un Noticia, Estoy Saliendo con Gale, el Supuesto Primo de la Descerebrada- Dice Jo, esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, si está saliendo con Gale por que no está en el 2 en estos momentos apoyándolo con lo de Posy

-Muy Srta. Manson, si estas saliendo con Gale QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ Y POR QUE NO ESTAS EN EL 2 APOYANDOLO, YO NO FUI CON PEETA POR QUE ME LO PROHIBO HAZZELE PERO TU NO TIENES NINGUNA PROHIBICION SABIAS QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO LLAME ESTABA FATAL CULPANDOSE DE LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANA PEQUEÑA-Tomo un pequeño respiro y Prosigo-MANSON A NO SER QUE MAÑANA MISMO ESTES EN UN TREN DERECHO AL 2 NO TE VUELVO HABLAR, NO SABIAS QUE SE ESTA ECHANDO TODA LA CULPA DE LA MUERTE DE POSY Y ESO QUE TODAVIA SIGUE CULPANDOSE POR LA DE PRIM, SI NO VAS A TOMAR UN TREN TE ECHARE DE ESTA CASA Y ESPERO QUE NO VUELVAS A NO SER QUE ESTES VOLVIENDO DEL 2-Tuve un ataque de furia y estaba que le pegaba, pero Peeta, Finnick y Haymitch me empezaron a agarrar y me llevaron arriba, cuando llegamos a la pieza Finnick volvió abajo, Peeta me estaba abrazando mientras Haymitch se preparaba para darme el sermón de mi vida

* * *

Lo se esta corto pero, era lo que tenia escrito de hace Tiempo y no había tenido tiempo para subir por culpa del Colegio :(, pero ahora conseguí un Momentito

Reviews Time :)

Gpe 77 (Guest): que bueno que te guste Saludos :3

Saludos :3


	7. Injusticias

-Muy bien Katniss, me puedes explicar que paso abajo por qué no lo entiendo, por qué tuviste un ataque de Ira se podría decir, porque a decir verdad tu podrías a verle dicho todo eso con palabras y no a gritos y tal vez te hubiera entendido mejor, porque seriamente creo que está a sido la primera vez que he visto a Johanna Llorar, sin fingir Preciosa no debiste ser tan dura con ella- Haymitch No pudo seguir por que lo pare

-Ni te atrevas a defenderla, supongo que me viste, en el Funeral y También Viste a Gale y eso que fue hace unas Semanas a tras pero yo en ningún momento la vi Y Gale estaba destrozado y cuando lo llame hace una semana atrás para invitarlo todavía sonaba culpable no paraba de decir Es mi culpa es mi culpa, yo le dije no quien sabría que habría unos de estos estúpidos que quieren el gobierno de Snow de vuelta, y que instalarían una bomba en su Auto no fue su culpa que Posy estuviera ahí después que la hubiera ido a buscar al Colegio, Era una niña adorable solo tenía 6 años no se merecía esto, te lo reitero tu viste que Johanna hubiera estado ahí no en ningún momento la vi si es más hasta Effie fue- Termino de Decir eso llorando a mares por que Posy era como otra hermana pequeña

*Flash-Back*

Estábamos llegando al distrito 2 después de una llamada de emergencia de parte de Hazelle, diciendo que era urgente que viniéramos, su voz se escuchaba rara, tal vez Posy tuvo una recaída o algo parecido es lo único que se me ocurría, la quimioterapia que le hicieron era bastante fuerte y fue una de las pocas personas de su edad que la sobreviven, para sus 6 años, le toco algo fuerte. (N.A: Según yo Posy tenía Cáncer a la Piel, porque yo digo Coin mando a Prim, Rory, Vick y Posy, al Capitolio sobreviviendo los últimos 3 pero, Posy con Quemaduras más Graves que las de los demás creando le un cáncer a la Piel).

Cuando bajo me encuentro un Rory lloroso ahí esperándonos, cuando llego a su lado lo abrazo para que se tranquilice y pregunto

-¿Qué Paso Rory?

-Es Posy, ella….ella…Murió- Y Vuelve a explotar en Llantos con la diferencia que esta vez lo acompaño yo, en unos momentos más Siento que otra persona me está abrazando, Peeta lo más Probable es que todavía no entienda por estamos llorando pero cuando se lo diga se sentirá mal a él también le caía bien Posy muchas veces le llevamos pastelitos y galletas escondidas al hospital, y cuando se recuperó totalmente él le hizo una torta que decía "Felicidades Posy, lo Lograste"

-¿Cómo ocurrió Rory?

-Gale había ido a buscar a la escuela a Posy, pero antes de ir a casa, debía pasar por su oficina en el ayuntamiento, (N.A: Gale también es el Alcalde del 2) y dejo a Posy en su auto mientras iba a buscar unos papeles, y cuando estaba volviendo al auto este exploto haciendo que el salte lejos se dice que fue un atentado de los que quieren el Gobierno de Snow de Vuelta, los Restos de Posy nunca se encontraron solo había Cenizas.-Cuando termina su Explicación quedo en Shock, no puedo creer que todavía hallan personas que quieran De vuelta ese gobierno, además el Gobierno de Paylor va excelente, porque ahora todos los distritos tienen todo lo que necesitan, Se está Mejorando todo las Reconstrucciones en Tierra del 13 y el 12, está todo perfecto, definitivamente los que quieren de vuelta la Jerarquía de Snow están Locos.

-Rory, ¿Cómo están Hazelle y tus Hermanos?

-Mama, está bien en lo que se puede estar bien, Vick salió de campamento así que no sabe nada y Gale pasa todo el día encerrado en su cuarto diciendo siempre: "Primero Prim, ahora Posy soy un horrible hermano", ni siquiera sale para comer lleva 2 días ahí desde que salió del hospital hace 3 días, la explosión fue hace 5 días y si preguntas por que no llamamos antes fue porque Todavía no podíamos creerlo, ya le avisamos a tu mama ella llegara mañana al amanecer- Cuando Rory me explica todo yo, vuelvo a la realidad donde me pongo a pensar, porque nadie puede vivir en paz, es muy complicado conseguir un poco de felicidad y uno que cree que las peores cosas ya pasaron pero, con Peeta al estar desconectados con el Mundo no sabemos si estas cosas son Pan de todos los días en estos Distritos o no.

* * *

Hola, Este Cap. fue mas Emotivo, por el Hecho de que Posy era alguien Importante Para Katniss, y Bueno la hice sufrir harto antes de que muera, por que bueno quien se Esperaba a Posy con Cancer, Supongo que Nadie, yo siempre me lo imagine asi por que creo, que Coin tambien hubiera querido Romper a Gale.

Pero Bueno son las cosas que pasan en esta cruel vida que vivimos

Reviews?

Saludos :3

PD: Ahora me tardare mas en escribir, por que estos los tenia escritos de hace tiempo, y ahora mi inspiracion se fue para el lado de los Dioses y Ademas estoy pensando hacer un One-Shot de la saga Luxen, por que de esa Saga no hay Nada en Español

PD2:Sus Fandoms? los Mios son los Siguientes: Tributo, Potterica, Divergente, Semidiosa, Luxen, Disaster, Fallen Archangel, Nefilim, Infinita, Efecto Colateral, Corredora, Muser, Coldplayer, Smiler y Hutcher a morir.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
